


Who told you that?

by RaeNonnyNonny



Series: Assorted Striketober 2020 [6]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020, Ugh Charlotte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNonnyNonny/pseuds/RaeNonnyNonny
Summary: Inspired by Striketober Day 13 prompt (yes I've actually done one on the right day for a change): Who told you that?In which a little bit of healing occursNo spoilers but feels like post-Lethal White/Troubled Blood because personal growth I guess?
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Assorted Striketober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165961
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Who told you that?

Robin whipped her head round to gaze at him, astonished.

“Of course not.” She didn’t SOUND angry, Strike thought. Perplexed, if anything.

“No? No. Sorry. I just...” Strike ruffled his hair wearily.

“Who told you that?” she asked.

Strike’s face looked so glum that she didn’t need to hear the answer.

Robin spoke carefully, attempting to walk the tightrope of tone to show, in turn, vehemence, reassurance, but also respect and nonchalance. It was tricky. 

“Not everyone thinks like Charlotte, you know.” She patted his arm gently.

"Yeah..."

Strike thought he felt like she’d reset a broken circuit inside him.


End file.
